Memories
by Sichan
Summary: FINISHED! This is Nall's side of what happened after saving Luna from the Magic Emperor Ghaleon. Nall POV
1. Music Festival Fun

Memories  
By: BlackLiGurl  
Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete  
  
Notes/Disclaimer: This is my version of what happened to Nall between Lunar 1 and Lunar 2. It's in Nall's POV which was pretty hard for me since I have no idea how boys think. If I knew that, I'd have a boyfriend! Ha! Anyway, I don't own Lunar. I wish the people who DID own Lunar whould hurry up with the third one!  
  
Chapter 1: Music Festival Fun  
  
It was two years after we had saved Luna from Ghaleon. We (by we, I mean Alex, Luna, Nash, Mia, Kyle, Jessica, and myself) had decided to get together for a little reunion in my hometown (I guess) Burg. Plus, the Music Festival, featuring Alex and Luna, was occuring that day, so it would be perfect for the occasion. Alex, Luna, Ramus, Nash, and Mia were all 17. Jessica was 18 and Kyle was 19. Me? Well, I was several hundred years old. I don't know my exact age. We were all at Alex's house, resting and laughing and having fun.  
"Alex, it's been so long since we've concentrated on the Music Festival, do you remember if they have fish?!" I asked happily.  
Alex laughed. He never did talk much but after becoming Luna's Dragonmaster, he's become alittle bolder. But just alittle!  
"All you ever think about is fish, don't you?" Luna scolded, "you're a dragon, not a cat!"  
I gasped, taken back by her statement, and began to fake pout.  
"Don't be a meanie-pants..."  
"Aw, Nall don't cry."  
Mia picked me up from off of Alex's shoulder and snuggled me, making me blush. Back then, I had a little crush on her because she was so sweet, especially to me...and Nash, but that's beside the point. Jessica giggled and poked me in the cheek, seeing my reddened face through my feathery fur.  
"Look, he's blushing! He's such a cute fuzzball! I think he has a crush on Mia! Ha!"  
"H-hey!" I yelped, turning even redder.  
I wiggled out of Mia's hug, reluctantly, and looked over at Nash. He too had turned red, but from anger. Nash, although his hair was funny, wasn't someone I wanted to make mad. Then again, I could squish him under my feet as an adult dragon, but, he was my friend and he had magic and could zap me before I transformed.  
"Calm down..." Kyle said slapping Nash on the back, "Jessie was just kidding."  
Luna cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. I flew back to Alex and hid under his hat.  
"For the Festival, we have to change, so boys, out!"  
Luckily, I was in Alex's hat at the time when Jessica and Luna pushed us all out of Alex's house or I would have been pretty hurt. Nash, Kyle, and Alex had fell on top of each other in a heap. How did I survive? Alex's hat flew off and the hat and I landed softly beside them.  
"Hey Alex, you Nash and Kyle have to change too! Hurry up to Ramus' grandpa's house before the girls are ready! Luna'll yell at you again!"  
"Right..."  
Alex, Nash, and Kyle all headed toward our friend's old house. I, however, stayed behind because I had a surprise for them all. They didn't know that though, or else it wouldn't be a surprise. I flew toward the Springs where Luna and Alex always practiced their music. As I flew, I spotted various decorations being put up for the Festival. They were pretty, but I couldn't stay to finish watching. Finally, I arrived at my destination where I already had everything set up. A magic circle (you know, the one with the star inside the circle) was drawn poorly on the ground; a book from the library in Vane containing many spells was beside it, flipped to a certain page; a mirror; a white and brown yukata, and a pair of boxers was laid out on the other side of the circle; and a plate of fish over to the side, pretty far from the circle. I landed by the clothes. I lifted the shirt over my small body and put my paws through the sleeves. Slowly, I slid the boxers over to me and sat in them, making sure my legs were through the leg holes.  
"Now let's see, I have the clothes so...what next?" I mumbled to myself.  
I walked over to the circle, sat in the middle, and glanced at the spell book. Every now and then, I had to pull the shoulder of my shirt back up with my teeth. Finally, I had finished reading what I had to do to accomplish my surprise for the gang: turning into a human form. I closed my eyes and concentrated on a human body. The first and second try it didn't work because I was also concentrating on the fish. But the third time, I was serious. I concentrated hard on human features. Suddenly, I could feel my bones changing and I felt myself getting bigger. The clothes I had on in my baby form could fit me perfectly...for the most part. They were a little baggy but that doesn't matter since it was a yukata. I opened my eyes and looked at my arms.  
"I'm a human now!!" I yelled happily.  
I held my throught, startled by my voice. It was a lot deeper...and I wasn't use to that. I picked up the mirror and looked in it. I was pretty pale in skin tone compared to Alex but that's probably because I was under fur so long, my skin never had a chance to get much sunlight. I had short white hair with a brown streak in the middle of it and my eyes were mahogany instead of red. I looked a little younger than everyone else, maybe around 15 (I don't know why since I was older than them). I noticed I still had fangs but that didn't matter 'cause it looks good on me.  
"Hey, I'm kinda sexy..." I smirked, "wait 'til Mi-I mean-everyone gets a loada me!"  
I put the pants on and ate the plate of fish before I left for Ramus's house. Changing form made me hungry. Anyway, there, the boys were putting on the special outfits of the festival which were simple yukatas. I decided to just wait outside, listening and watching them. Alex had a navy- blue yukata on with silver dragons on it and his orcarina in his hands. Nash was wearing a yellow one and Kyle was wearing a gray one.  
"Now that we're all ready, let's go check on the babes!" Kyle said.  
"Mia is not a babe! She's a lady," Nash said as he combed his hair into it's usually style, "and Luna is a goddess so SHE isn't a babe. A Jessica is a governer's daughter! If you want a girl to like you, you better learn how to treat them like a lady, not a prostitute!"  
"I was just kiddin' Nash...but I DO want to see if they're ready..."  
"Luna isn't the Goddess Althena anymore. She's a human now, just like us," Alex said quietly, "Where'd Nall go?"  
"The little cat's so small I thought he was here."  
"He he he...If Nall was here, it wouldn't have been so quiet..."  
I growled under my breath at Nash's comment. However, I had to stay quiet because I didn't want to ruin my surprise. The boys left for Alex's house so, I quietly followed. I peered into the window and blushed immediately. Jessica and Luna were ready, but they were trying to help Mia into her yukata. It was a little to big for her petite frame so it was falling off.  
"Oh Mia, did you loose weight?" Jessica said sewing the summer kimono to fit her.  
"I don't remember loosing weight...I think we just bought it too big..."  
I smiled broadly at her sweet, modest personality when all of a sudden, a rock hit me upside the head.  
"Hey! Pervert!" Nash screamed.  
Everyone walked over to me with infuriated expressions except Mia, who was holding her pink yukata with white flowers up and blushing deeply with tears in her eyes, and Luna, who was looking at me confused. Jessica pulled up her sleeves and balled up her fists.  
"There's nothing I hate more than a pervert!"  
"Then why do you love me?" Kyle said smirking.  
"SHUT UP!"  
"W-wait Jessica!" I stuttered.  
"Why would anyone want to stare at me..."  
"Don't worry Mia! I'll burn him to a crisp with my lightening magic!"  
"Hey! Wait!"  
"Hold on a second..." Luna said walking closer to me.  
She kneeled down, smiled, and punched me in the arm. I blinked and looked at her confused.  
"Nall! How did you get a human form!?" she laughed, giving me a hug.  
I should have known that Luna would know it was me. Even if she did decide to be human, she still has some of the powers of the Goddess, like being able to tell her own Dragon. I held my arm and smiled in relief once I saw everyone's surprised and confused looked.  
"I thought I was about to get my butt kicked," I laughed as I stood up, "this is my surprise for our reunion!"  
Nash glared at me, making me nervous again.  
"What?"  
"That doesn't explain why you were staring at Mia..."  
"Some of Kyle rubbed off on him?" Jessica mumbled.  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
As Jessica and Kyle began to fight, I stood stiff staring at Mia and Nash.  
"I was watching to see if everyone was ready. It was an accident...I'm sorry Mia..."  
She smiled, melting my heart and making me blush again.  
"It's okay Nall! You're such a sweetheart!"  
"Aw! You're embarassing me Mia!" I said looking at the ground, "and I just wanna say...you look beautiful in your yukata..."  
She giggled as Nash growled at me, flattering his girlfriend. Luna elbowed me in my ribs and frowned at me. I rubbed my stomach.  
"What about me and Jessica?!"  
I looked at her. She was wearing a sky-blue yukata with silver flowers. I glanced at Jessica, who was still fighting Kyle, and she was wearing a green one with yellow lining.  
"Heh, you two look beautiful too!"  
Luna walked over to Alex. He put his arm around her and looked down at his Goddess. I smiled at them, but deep down, I was raging with envy. I wished I had someone to feel that way about me. Mia, well, she was a human for one and two, she was with Nash. I kept my true feeling inside my heart and locked them with my smile. Alex and Luna, Jessica and Kyle, Mia and Nash, they were my closest friends so I couldn't show my jealousy of their love.  
"Alex, what do you think?"  
"Of course I think you're beautiful! You will always be beautiful to me!"  
"Well, quit the sweet talk Alex," I interrupted, "we have to get to the Music Festival!"  
We all left for the town square, where we were going to meet Ramus. He was coming in from Meribia just for the occasion. We laughed all the way there. When we got there, Alex and Luna had to leave so they could get ready for their performance. We took our seats at the front of the stage. Ramus sat beside us with an armful of food. "Hey Ramus!" I yelled waving to him.  
He looked over with a hotdog in his mouth. There was a confused look on his face.  
"Who're you?"  
"Wha? It's me! Nall!"  
"Hey! You're human! Since when?"  
I smiled proudly and folded my arms over my chest.  
"Today. It was a surprise for everyone on our reunion day," I said with a chuckle.  
"Shh, Luna and Alex are up!" Jessica hushed.  
I looked up and saw the couple. Alex began to play his ocarina and Luna began to sing the song I had heard her sing on the boat to Meribia two years ago. When they were done, they received a standing ovation. After getting on some rides and stuffing ourselves with sweets and food, we walked over to a picture stand.  
"Let's take a picture together," Luna said.  
"Why?"  
"So when we are gone, Nall can have something to remember us by."  
I blinked and looked at her. She looked very sad. I knew she had seen one of her premonitons again. Luna knew that since I was a Dragon of Althena, I was blessed and cursed with eternal life. I would be alive long after they were gone. I had always tried my hardest not to remember that but, of course, Luna already knew.  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
I suddenly felt sad. Everyone else was also feeling blue.  
"I want a picture too!" Kyle complained.  
Leave to Kyle to loosen the mood. Jessica hit him making us all laugh.  
"Me too," Alex said, "Let's all buy one."  
We agreed and walked over to the stand. They all pitched in 5 silver and Alex put in 10 silver (5 for me) so we would all get a picture. Alex and Luna hugged me in the middle of the pic. Luna laid her head on my shoulder while Alex put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. To our left, Nash put his arm around Mia's shoulder and gave the camera a thumbs up and Mia shyly held her arm and smiled. To our right, Jessica put Kyle in a headlock and gave him a noogie, because he made her mad a little earlier while Kyle just laughed. Ramus sat in front of me, Alex, and Luna with a big doughnut in his hand.  
"Say, 'Althena'!" the cameraman said.  
Everyone, except Luna, smirked at each other and yelled, "Luna!!"  
Confused, the cameraman took the picture anyway. Luna growled and ran after us, yelling about how that was supposed to be a secret. Before we ran though, I grabbed the pictures and made sure I had it safe in my pockets. After appologizing to her, I handed out the pictures. Every other year since then, we would take a picture at the Music Festival. I still have them all and I treasure them all. 


	2. Taken Care Of

Memories  
By: BlackLiGurl  
Lunar: Silver Star Story  
  
Note: No one reviewed for my first chapter when I put it up. So I decided to update anyway. If you read, you BETTA review! Just kidding. But I really would like a review for this story since I did work hard on it.  
  
Chapter 2: Taken Care Of  
  
Fifteen years had passed since the night when I had taken a human form. Everyone was beginning to look older, all except me. I looked like I had aged only a year. Alex, Luna, Ramus, Nash, and Mia was 32, Jessica was 33, and Kyle was 34. Today, the gang were bringing their children over Alex and Luna's house for me to look after while they took care of some business. Kyle and Jessica had two children. Their names were Knives and Brittany. Knives had Kyle's features, dark skin, dark blue hair, and dark eyes, but he still showed signs of being a beastperson, stripes on his face and elf ears and he was 11. Brittany had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She too had the features of a beastperson and was 14. Nash and Mia had one child, William. William had black hair and green eyes. He was the youngest at 8 years old. Alex and Luna had two children as well, they was named Artemis and Dyan. Dyan looked exactly like Alex did when he was his age, which was 10 and Artemis had short blue hair and blue eyes. She was 9. Ramus had a girl named Nana. She was chubby, like Ramus, and wore glasses. Her hair was short and dark brown and she was 12. The gang's business? Well, they wouldn't tell me and to this day I don't know. It was probably to get away from their kids.  
"Nall, are you really going to take care of all of the kids?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah. I really like kids..."  
"Uncle Nall!"  
Artemis and Dyan ran over to me. Dyan jumped on my back and Artemis gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.  
"Hey! You act like you haven't seen me in ages when I live right here. Ha ha!" I laughed, "so what's up?"  
"When you're taking care of us, will we go for a ride?" she asked.  
"I'll think about it. I haven't really been feeling well lately."  
It was true. I had been sick for the past week but I had promised in advance that I would babysit so that's what I was going to do. They told me that I shouldn't and they'd do what they had to do later, but I insisted. I loved hanging with the kids, whether I was sick or they were sick.  
"Don't worry though. I'll be better in a while and then we can go for as many rides as you want."  
There was a knock on the door, and some screaming. That was a sure sign Jessica and Kyle had come. That was a...violent family. Jessica and Kyle, although they WERE happy, always fought. Knives and Brittany didn't mind their parents' petty fights cause THEY were always fighting with each other too. I guess, it's a Jessica gene. Alex opened the door for the wrestling family and they calmed down almost instantly.  
"Heeey Alex..." Kyle said.  
"Kyle, are you drunk?"  
"YES!!" Jessica yelled, "He's always drunk!"  
"You knew that when you married me..."  
Knives ran over to me and clung to my legs. Brittany, being the oldest, just sat down to watch the fight between her parents. I guess she always found it amusing.  
"Uncle Nall!!!" he squealed, "I've missed you!!"  
"I missed you too Knives. What were you and your sister arguing about?"  
"She was just screaming at me for no reason. All I said was 'Boo!' and she tried to bite my head off, literally!"  
I laughed. Poor boy didn't realise his big sister was going through puberty. I've had my head bitten off by Jessica and Luna way too many times...during their weird monthly thing. Luckily, I'm a dragon so when I find a mate, I won't have to deal with it. But, right now, I was babysitting a little bomb just ready to blow up.  
"Just leave Brittany alone right now..."  
Nash and Mia walked in with William, since the door was still opened. He ran toward me and clung to my other leg.  
"Hi Unkey Mall!"  
"Hey Will...still can't pronounce my name right, huh..."  
Most of the kids were on me now and I was starting to get tired already, due to me not feeling well in the first place. So I put Artemis down and shook Knives and William off of me. I flopped on the couch, panting.  
"Nall, are you okay?" Mia asked putting her gentle hand on my forehead.  
"I'm fine..."  
Jessica and Luna walked over to me and followed suit. They laid their hands on my face and neck.  
"Gees! You're burning up!" Jessica exclaimed.  
"Did you notice...Nall gets a lot of attention from our ladies..." Kyle mumbled.  
"I'm fine!" I said standing up.  
I walked away from them alittle bit, but then I stumbled and suddenly, everyone was helping back to the couch. I frowned, then sighed. If their was one thing everyone in the group had in common, it was stubborness.  
"You know what, let's stay and take care of Nall. He's too sick to take care of all of the kids," Alex said.  
"But..."  
"It's okay. You've taken care of us many times and now it's our turn," Alex said smiling.  
"Yeah, like when I had a hangover...over and over again when Jessie wouldn't."  
"When me and Luna had that flu, remember that?" Jessica laughed, "We were a handful a bet."  
"That time when I was sick after having Artemis..."  
"And when I was in that coma for 3 days after I electrocuted myself trying a new spell."  
I looked at all of their faces, full of concern. A lot had happened in 15 years.  
"Fine, but what about the kids?"  
"I'll take care of them," Kyle said, "I'll teach them how to gamble and win!"  
"Oh no you won't!" Nash yelled, "I want to teach them to use spells so I'll take care of them!"  
Nash and Kyle both left to round the kiddies up outside. Alex went to makes some soup while Jessica went to get a cold rag and a healing spell. Luna sung for me, to help me feel better I guess, and Mia just ran her fingers through my hair. I sighed happily (yes, I still had a crush on Mia, but it wasn't as obvious) enjoying the attention I was receiving. I rarely got sick, only twice before. Once when it was just me, Alex, Luna, and Ramus and another time right after we defeated Ghaleon. I guess it's because I'm a mystical animal. But when I do get sick, it was pretty bad. When I say bad, I mean black outs, halucinations, confusion, fatigue, dehydration, hunger, the works. That's why everyone was so worried about me. Why would I take care of kids if I knew I was going to be fainting and probably trying to kill them? Because I already said I was going to do it and I didn't think it would happen this time.  
"Here's a cold towel okay?" Jessica said as she walked back in. She laid it on my head, "I have a healing spell so you won't be in too much pain a little later down the road."  
She closed her eyes and hovered her hands over me. Luna stopped singing and Mia had stopped stroking me like I was a kitty. I watched Jessica, a little scared because she still wasn't the best at spells. One mispronounciation and I could have been turned into a tomato! Her hands began to glow as she mumbled something I couldn't hear. Something about Althena I'm sure. The room filled with a bright green light all of a sudden and everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light died down, I felt a little better. Jessica was sitting on the floor, tired from the spell.  
"What happened in here?" Alex asked.  
"Jessica casted a healing spell."  
"Oh."  
Alex left for a while and came back with two bowls of soup. He gave one to me and the other to Jessica. I sat up and drunk the soup from the bowl. Alex stood there with the spoon he was going to give me like a helpless deer in the headlights.  
"Nall...I do have a spoon for you..."  
I looked up and held out the bowl, laughing. The soup was already gone. I laid back down as he took the bowl and got some more soup for me.  
"Do you think you'll go berserk on us again?" Luna asked placing the towel back on my head.  
I sighed and thought about it. The last time I was sick, I had went into a frenzy, destroying everything. When I snapped out of it, I was in my adult form with my foot over Alex and Luna, about to crush them. I don't remember what happened but I know that I was about to hurt my friends. And before that, I had bit Ramus's finger. He was bleeding really bad and his finger was funny looking. I broke his finger, I think.  
"I don't know..."  
"Well, I can do a confinement spell," Mia said, "I had to teach it to the students back at Vane."  
"Don't worry Nall, you'll be okay," Alex said as he walked in and gave me some more soup.  
He tried to give me a spoon again but I had already decided to drink the soup...again. I chuckled and sat the bowl down beside me.  
"Alex, just forget the spoon," Jessica said, "soup is better without a spoon anyway!"  
She slurped down the rest of the soup Alex had given her. He gave up and left the room. I suddenly felt tired so closed my eyes to rest. Luna took my hand and began singing again. It was a lullaby this time.  
"Luna, you always know how to make someone feel better...with just a song," I whispered.  
I felt myself slowly getting weaker with each passing moment. I felt someone stroking my hair, probably Mia. When I listened carefully, past Luna's singing, I could hear Nash's lightening bolts hitting the ground and some of the kids screaming. Then I could hear Kyle talking about how to trick people into thinking you were drunk and then stealing their money. Then Nash screamed at Kyle. But then, I was too weak to concentrate that much so all I could hear was Luna's singing, then nothing.  
"Aw, Nall's so adorable when he's sleep..."  
"Yeah, 'cause he's not being a smart alleck."  
"He's looks like a kid compared to us...but he's actually older than us..."  
I opened my eyes and sat up but I bumped me head on an invisible force field. Everyone looked at me.  
"Hey, he woke up," Kyle said.  
"Do you feel any better?" Jessica asked.  
"Yeah. But, what's with the force field? Did I go crazy again?"  
"Well, you were starting to hallucinate so we decided it would be best if we used the confinement spell," Mia said, "but you never tried to hurt anyone."  
She removed the magic barrier from around me. I yawned and scratched my nose.  
"Thanks everybody...for taking care of me..."  
"Don't worry about it," Nash said.  
I smiled. It felt good to know I have such great friends to take care of me when I was sick.  
"Nall..."  
Brittany walked over to me with the rest of the kids. I had noticed that Ramus' little girl was here so that means that Ramus must've came while I was sleep.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Are you feeling better?" Artemis asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"We were worried about you," Knives said.  
"Yeah! You were scary," Dyan said, "you would like, having seisures and stuff. Are you sure you okay?!"  
I smiled and ruffled her hair.  
"I'm fine. And, now that I feel better, lets go for a ride!"  
The kids applauded, even Brittany.  
"Hey!" Alex said, "Nall, I don't know if you're fully recovered."  
"Pssh! I'm fine. I feel a lot better. It must've been Jessica's healing spell. Besides, I want fish!"  
I ran out the house with the kids and transformed into my dragon form. I bent down so they could all get on me. I spreaded my wings as a sign that I was about to fly.  
"Hold on tight kiddies!"  
I could feel them grab the feathers on my back. They yelled and screamed letting me know they were ready and I took flight. I could hear Luna screaming for me to be careful because I was just recovered from my illness. I knew that I was probably going to get tired really soon and get worse again but it didn't matter. I just wanted to make these kids happy. We stopped by the old Spring that Alex and Luna used to practice singing at. They all jumped down to play around. I stayed in my dragon form so I could watch them all carefully. Dyan suddenly took out a camera and set it up.  
"Lets take a picture so Nall can always remember us when we're little."  
I blinked and chuckled (which sounded like a growl but the kids can tell the difference). He looked like Alex but he was just like Luna. They jumped on me and smiled at the camera, screaming. Dyan sat on my head and Artemis was sitting on my back with her legs crossed. Knives was on my tail and Brittany laid infront of me holding her head up with her hands. William stood on my back waving his Magic Rod in the air, conjuring up magic doves. Nana was also sitting on my back eatting a sandwich. It flashed, taking our picture. I still value that picture to this day. 


	3. The Magic Disease

Memories  
By: BlackLiGurl  
Lunar: Silver Star Story  
  
Note: Okay, this...this is a sad chapter...I almost cried writing it! This is where the angsty kicks in. The rest of the chapters are gonna be sorta sad so if you're a sensitive person or you just don't wanna cry, reader discretion is advised. BUT IF IT DOES MAKE YOU CRY, CONTINUE READING PLEASE!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! This is my first try at a sad story.  
  
Chapter 3: The Magic Disease  
  
It had been sixty-five years since the the last time I got sick. Life had been good. Peace had been on Lunar for a while and it seemed people were slowly starting to depend on themselves instead of Althena. I still looked young while my friends were aging. Time was definately starting to take it's toll on them. Well, they were in there 90s. Their hair was gray and dull and they were getting wrinkles. But, they still had the brightness of life and adventure in their eyes. I still lived with Luna and Alex, since I had no where to go. We were having dinner, waiting to see if Dyan and Artemis were visiting. They were older as well, a lot older. They also had children of their own who had children of THEIR own. I was not part of their children's lives and I learned that I can't expect them to be my friends like Alex and Luna were. I wasn't their uncle to them anymore. Anyway, while I was eating my fish, there was a knock on the door. Luna looked at the door and suddenly saddened.  
"I'll get it! It's probably Dyan or Artemis!" I said.  
I opened the door to find Kyle. He was panting and had a very anxious look on his face. He was worried about something.  
"Did you run all the way here from Nanza?"  
"No, I rode a horse, but I ran from the horse here..."  
I looked past him to see that the horse was about 10 feet away. Well, he WAS 97.  
"But why? Why did you come?" Alex asked.  
"Trouble at Vane..." Luna said calmly yet sadly.  
She stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Let's go..."  
I looked at her and knew she knew something what going on. She's probably forseen it many years ago. I shrugged it off and turned into my dragon form. I helped them onto my back and flew off to Vane. Hours later, I landed on the roof of the Magic Guild. There was a strange smell in the air, I didn't know if everyone could smell it or not so I kept quiet. As they ran inside to see what was going on, I transformed into my human form (I found a why to transform without losing my clothes. I had to! Clothes were costing a fortune!) and ran after them.  
"Poor Mia...my poor Mia!" I heard Nash exclaim.  
I tried to walk into the room they were in but I was grabbed by Luna. She looked at me and took me in the other room.  
"What's going on Luna?"  
"You can't go in there. Matter of fact, put this around your nose and mouth."  
She took off her scarf and gently put it around my nose and mouth. I looked at her confused.  
"Why? You know what's going on don't you! Tell me!"  
"Mia has this disease. It affects everyone and everything with any kind of magical properties. The smell you are smelling is the disease. I don't think you were in Vane long enough to be affected though."  
"W-what! What about you and Jessica? And Nash! How come you all aren't affected?" I yelled.  
"Jessica does not have magical properties. She just heals people because she's a priestess. I gave up my magic when I decided to be a mortal. Nash...no one said he wasn't affected. He's just not in as bad a shape as Mia."  
My eyes filled with tears. I didn't want to come to terms with the fact that Mia and Nash might die. Luna sighed and just watched me.  
"You still have some powers! I know you do! Heal them! Heal them, Luna! H-heal them..."  
"I can't. I can't change the future. I'm sorry Nall..."  
I ran into the room and looked at Mia. She was sweating and breathing heavily. William was sitting in the corner with his face buried in his hands. Nash laying by the bed asleep while Jessica tried her best healing spells. Alex, Ramus, and Kyle were downstairs in the living room.  
"N-no..."  
I kneeled down and looked at her. She coughed and turned her head toward me. She smiled.  
"Nall, hi..."  
My tears flowed freely and fell on beside her on the bed. I looked down and cried, not caring who saw me.  
"Aw, don't cry sweety," she said weakly, "I'll be happy where I'm going..."  
"Where, to the hospital?" I stuttered.  
She laughed, making my heart ache.  
"No silly. To the Blue Star. Remember what Luna told you?"  
"Yeah," I said nodding, "every good person's spirit returns to the Blue Star when they die and they help it become a better place for us to live in later."  
"Good boy," she said taking my hand, "you know...I always thought of you as a little brother..."  
"Really? I always wanted you to be my girlfriend," I laughed lightly, putting her hand on my cheek, "But being my sister's okay. Just don't go..."  
Mia giggled again. I kissed her hand through the scarf Luna had put over my face.  
"I want you to have my book of spells," she said weakly, "take care of it. T-tell Nash I say goodbye and...I-I love you all..."  
She winced and groaned in pain. My eyes widened as her hand balled up into a fist and then went limp. Nash had woken up and was watching in horror.  
"NO! MIA!!" Nash screamed.  
He pushed me out of the way, making me fall on the floor. Nash grabbed her hand and shook it. Seeing that she was truely gone, he laid himself over her and cried. I ran out of the room and out of the house. I couldn't stand to see all of this pain any more. When I got to the edge of Vane, I looked up at the sky. A shooting star shot across the sky and disappeared by the Blue Star. I smiled.  
"Goodbye Mia..." I said, wiping tears from my eyes.  
Several months later, we were back at Vane watching over Nash. Luna was right. The same disease that plagued Mia had claimed Nash. I sat back with Luna's scarf around my nose and mouth again. Everyone stood over Nash as Jessica tried to heal him like she did Mia. I was looking at my feet, trying to fight back tears. Nash coughed.  
"Nall...please come here..."  
I looked up, walked over to him, and kneeled down so I was at his level.  
"Well Nall, I'm about to go see Mia..."  
I nodded as a tear trickled down my cheek. He smiled.  
"I always pretended like you annoyed me...but your wise cracks were actually rather funny at times," he said, looking at the ceiling, "I want you to take the wand I used to defeat Ghaleon. Now, it's very important to me so take good care of it..."  
"You can count on me..." I choked out, "don't forget to tell Mia I said hi. Guess what? The day Mia died, I saw a shooting star go toward the Blue Star. I'm sure that was Mia's spirit. I'll be lookin' for yours, okay?"  
Nash smiled and closed his eyes. I knew instantly that he had died. He didn't go out with as much pain as Mia. At least I had that to be glad about. I got up and walked up to the roof. I looked up at the Blue Star and once again, I saw a shooting star fly toward the big blue planet. I sighed as tears clouded my vision.  
"Here's Nash's wand," Luna said handing me the golden rod.  
I took it and walked away from her while I looked at it. She sighed and looked at the sky then at me.  
"Nall..."  
Luna walked toward me and hugged me. I suddenly busted out crying into her shoulder. She rubbed my back in a gentle, comforting way.  
"It's okay..."  
"No it's not!" I cried, "all of my friends are about to go! I just know it!"  
I pushed away and balled up my fists with my head down. I tried to push the tears back but it wasn't working no matter how tight I closed my eyes.  
"I won't have anywhere to go! No one to rely on!" I screamed, closing my eyes, "no one to be my friends...I'll be all alone! I don't wanna be alone, Luna!!"  
She looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and walked away from her. My life was falling apart before my very eyes. I walked out of the Magic Guild and transformed to my dragon form. Flying always took my mind off of things. I stopped by our house and put Nash's wand in my big box that I had Mia's book and all of the pictures we took in. This was my box of things for me to remember my friends by. I stayed awhile but I had to go back to get Alex and Luna. I went back and they were both waiting infront of the Guild along with Kyle and Jessica. After taking Kyle and Jessica home, I went home with Alex and Luna.  
"Luna, I'm just going to go to sleep okay?" he said sadly.  
He missed Nash and Mia too. I sighed and went to my box of things. Luna watched as I went through my things, talking to myself.  
"Nall, I know this hurts you more than it hurts us because you don't want to face lonliness, but just try to remember that we're sad too."  
"I miss those adventures we had. I'll never have them again..."  
Luna smiled and chuckled. Annoyed, I turned around and looked at her.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You won't have those adventures but trust me, you will have plenty of adventures after we're gone."  
I looked at her confused as she got up and walked out of the room.  
"Good night Nall."  
I sighed sadly. Mia and Nash's death made me realise that everyone was going to die. It made me realise that I was going to be alone, sooner or later, and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
Note: Well, whaddaya think about it? Let me know. Did you laugh? Did ya cry? Did you punch the computer out of anger because it was so sad or because it was too sappy. Let me know! Also, tell me if Nall was out of character or not. Oh, and don't be ignorant like one of my reviewers from the last chapter. I guess I have to express that at the end of my chapters now. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! Have a nice day and God/Allah/Buddha/Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva/no one (hey, I don't know my readers religions!) bless you all. 


	4. Murderer

Memories  
By: BlackLiGurl  
Lunar: Silver Star Story  
  
Note: This is another pretty sad chapter. Or at least it was to me. Once again, I almost cried. Well, go ahead and read chapter 4. Oh yeah, just so you're wondering, I made Nall have a crush on Mia in the preceeding chapters because in the game, Nall was either on Alex's shoulder or Mia in most of the animations. Not to mention, he seemed pretty fond of her. But then again, I dunno 'cause I haven't played Lunar: SSSC in a while.  
  
Chapter 4: Murderer  
  
It was about five months later. I was getting more and more paranoid about the deaths of my friends. Everytime Alex coughed, I would go into a frenzy and cry for hours. I would be depressed for weeks at a time. This day, I were visiting Kyle and Jessica in Nanza. Kyle, even though he was old, still loved gambling and drinking. Me and Jessica watched as he beat this bummy-lookin' guy at poker in a bar.  
"ARGH!!!" he screamed as he threw the table, "just watch! I'ma get you one day old man!!"  
"He he he...that's what they all say..." Kyle said as he bent down to pick up the money.  
Kyle was in rather great shape for a 97 year old man. He had a great body (I'm saying this from a NON-gay perspective...kids these days) and could do 30 sit-ups. He just had a problem with running. He walked out of the bar luggin' the sack of money. We followed him. Jessica frowned and tapped Kyle on the shoulder.  
"Kyle, you're getting too old for this! What if that man was telling the truth and he's plotting a way to kill you!?" Jessica pleaded, "We're too old to run or fight!"  
"Jessie-baby...That's why Nall's here..."  
"Huh? You didn't tell me that!" I exclaimed.  
"I didn't? Hm...I thought I did..."  
"See what I mean! You can't even tell the difference between what you thought and what you said!"  
"....Huh?"  
She growled and punched him lightly, which made me smile. I was happy to see that even though they were old, they were healthy enough to fight with each other.  
"It makes me happy to see you two fight these days," I said sadly.  
They looked at me confused.  
"You're still upset about Mia and Nash's deaths aren't you?" Jessica asked.  
"Yeah...It tears me up inside to know that you guys can die anyday. I tried to avoid it all these years but it finally caught up with me..." I said, "I'm a wreck..."  
"Well, I'm gonna do something with you that I wanted to do with Alex and Nash. Go to a strip joint!"  
"W-what!?" I exclaimed, "Aren't you too old to go to a strip joint!!"  
"Ah well, I'm never to old to watch a few lovely babes shake their no- no parts infront of me...he he he..." Kyle said with a chuckle, "what about you? Just because you are a dragon doesn't mean you don't have...feelings...if ya know what I mean..."  
I turned red and looked at the ground embarrassed. Jessica elbowed him and gave him a glare.  
"Don't turn Nall into a pervert like you!"  
Suddenly, I grinned mischievously with thoughts of a come-back line.  
"I didn't know that you still had feeling in those parts," I teased.  
Jessica burst into a laughing fit while Kyle just smiled.  
"Woah! That was cold...I've taught you something in my many years on this planet."  
We walked back to their house, laughing and talking about strip joints and womens rights. Funny how a chauvinistic pig like Kyle and an independant, almost-feminist woman like Jessica could ever hook up. They were, however, a cute couple. Back at their house, we had a wonderful fish dinner complements of Jessica (she wouldn't let me cook for them). Jessica was so energetic for her age, not to mention beautiful. Her skin wasn't nearly as wrinkled as many of the old women I've seen and she still had a great figure. Nothing was sagging or anything.  
"Here's fish! Special for our guest, Nally-poo!" she said as she sat it in front of me and Kyle.  
I drooled and practically lunged for the fish. She just smiled at me and sat down with her own plate. I guess she sort of felt pity for me. Leave it to Luna to blab her mouth about me. Luna and Jessica always gossipped with each other. Energetic old ladies they were.  
"How come you never let me eat like that?" Kyle complained.  
"Because you're my husband so it looks disgusting when you do it. But when Nall does it, it's adorable!"  
"Thank you Jessica!" I laughed happily.  
"Nall when I kick the bucket, I want you to have my sword" Kyle said in a serious tone out of nowhere, "and my woman!"  
"Kyle!"  
"Okay, okay, okay. Just the sword," he laughed.  
Suddenly, there was a rapid knock on the door. I smiled at my two old friends. I felt like they were my grandparents when I looked at them. Many people would think so when they saw us walk down the street from each other.  
"I'll get it for you!"  
I ran to the door and opened it. It was the man from earlier who lost the bet to Kyle. He looked disgruntled, drunk, and angry so I spoke slowly and carefully so I wouldn't upset him any further.  
"Why are you here?"  
"To kill that old man!" he screamed.  
The man pushed me aside, making me stumble and fall into their coffee table, breaking it. Kyle and Jessica came in looking around confused. I got up slowly.  
"Oh...it's you..." Kyle said slowly.  
He pulled out a dagger and lunged at Kyle and Jessica. Kyle pushed Jessica out of the way and the man jumped on him. I shot up and tackled him off of Kyle. But, he had already stabbed him in the chest.  
"Kyle!" Jessica screamed, crawling over to Kyle's bloody body.  
The man stabbed me in the shoulder, making me yelp in pain and fall back. He got up and ran away. I glanced over at Kyle and Jessica. Jessica was crying over Kyle, screaming his name over and over again. He had a blank stare on his face. Rage took over, I grabbed Kyle's sword, and ran out after the deranged man. I wanted revenge for Kyle and Kyle's sword will be the one to reep the seed. I found the man by a river close to Nanza, washing Kyle's blood off of his dagger  
"You..." I growled.  
He turned around and looked at me.  
"You're that kid that was with that old man that took all my money. What's up wit you?"  
It made me even angrier that he didn't care that he just murdered my friend. My breathing was like low growls, everytime I exhaled. The man looked like he was rather frightened but I didn't care. I wanted him to be. I wanted him to feel the pain Kyle and Jessica were feeling at this very moment. I wanted to see him suffer.  
"You...just murdered one of my best friends!" I roared, "I won't let scum like you LIVE!!"  
I unsheathed Kyle's sword and slowly walked toward the man. He started moving to the side, as if trying to make an escape.  
"Me? Scum? Please! It was that Kyle who was scum! He mercilessly took my money! Now, he will be as miserable as me," he said. Then he laughed, "plus, why do you have old people as friends. You're a kid, shouldn't you be hangin' around with kids your age?"  
I placed the tip of Kyle's sword at his neck. He laughed nervously.  
"Kyle is not scum. Only someone who would kill someone over something as petty as a few silver is scum. Money...can be easily gotten back...but a life...you can never get that back!" I hissed.  
He grabbed the sword blade, to move it from his neck before I stabbed him. Somehow, he managed to knock the sword out of my hand, but not before it drew some blood. That was enough for me. He took out the knife he had stabbed me and Kyle with.  
"You're pretty strong for a kid, but it's time for you to say hello to your old friend."  
I looked up at the sky. Not a shooting star in sight. That meant Kyle was still alive and I had enough time to kill this man and get to say goodbye. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I winced and looked down at my stomach. The man's dagger was in me. I took out the dagger out, looked at it, and threw it aside. The man looked at me bewildered and scared.  
"Sh-shouldn't you be dead! I-I stabbed you twice!"  
I growled and transformed into the large, dominating White Dragon. He screamed and tried to run, but I put my large paw on top of him and picked him up by the tail of his dingy jacket.  
"What should I do with you?" I mumbled in a grim tone, "I would torture you but I don't have enough time. So I'll make it as quick and painful as possible...maybe I should eat you..."  
As I threw him to the ground and hovered my paw over him, ready to crush him, I realised something. If I killed him, I would be stooping down to his level. I sighed deeply. As a Dragon of Althena, I couldn't take one of her creations life. So, I decided to just hurt him badly by crushing his legs under my huge, yet feathery paw and dropping him off at the local jailhouse. I flew back to Kyle and Jessica's house and changed back into my human form so I could fit in the house. I ran in and fell to my knees beside Jessica and Kyle. Jessica was trying to heal him, like she had done twice before. For a while, it looked like it was working but then Jessica got weak and couldn't use her magic anymore.  
"Kyle, don't die on us!" I cried, "I got revenge for you. See?"  
I lifted up his sword, which still had the man's blood on it. He shook his head.  
"I hope you didn't kill 'im..." he said weakly.  
"No. I couldn't bring myself to do it. But I did hurt him, just like he hurt you..."  
"Good. Murder is not the answer. He could have a family just like I did. You wouldn't want his innocent family to feel the pain mine will..."  
I noticed how he was talking and grabbed his shirt. Jessica cried into her hands.  
"Please Kyle don't talk that way..." Jessica cried.  
"Yeah! Don't talk like that! You're gonna live! You're gonna live to take me to a strip joint, okay?!"  
"Nope. I wish I had the chance to though. The chance to see all of y'all faces while those ladies shook their no-no parts for you...heh..."  
Even while he was dying, he still knew how to make us laugh. Jessica and I chuckled a little, wiping tears off our faces, although it was in vain because they were still coming. There was no denying it. Kyle was slowly leaving us and there was nothing we could do.  
"Kyle, don't leave me alone..." Jessica whimpered.  
"You'll never be alone Jessie. I'll always be watching over you from the Blue Star...especially while you're taking baths 'cause you may be in your 90s but your body's the best I've EVER seen. Yeah..."  
She laughed again. He smiled at her.  
"Don't forget, I'll always love you...and Nall, remember what I said earlier. Take my sword and clean it off..."  
"Say hi to Mia and Nash for us..." I whispered as he closed his eyes.  
He nodded and closed his eyes. It took a lot of strength for me not to go back to that jailhouse, get that man, and kill him. I helped Jessica up, who was crying loudly, and led her outside.  
"Watch this Jessica," I said, pointing to the Blue Star.  
Another shooting star shot toward the hovering blue planet. She stopped crying and looked at me confused.  
"That's Kyle's spirit. I'm sure of it," I smiled, tears still in my eyes.  
"Yeah. Thank you Nall," she said hugging me and making me wince, "now let's bandage you up."  
After that day, I moved in with Jessica so she wouldn't be so lonely. But I know it didn't work. I stayed there for about two years, but the lonliness was getting to her. I wasn't enough for her. She had lost a lot of weight and her health was fading. She was getting more and more wrinkled by the day. Kyle's crazy way of life was what was keeping her alive. All of the adrenaline coursing through her veins must have kept her heart young. I tried taking her for a daily flight but it didn't work. That day, she was laying in her bed when I had came in to check on her.  
"Hey Jessica, I brought you some juice."  
"Nall...I'm going to die..."  
I blinked and walked over to her. She smiled at me and sighed.  
"You were sweet to come live with me, but go back to Alex and Luna's. Although your presence has kept me alive for the past two years, I need Kyle in my life."  
"I understand...but why does that have to mean you're going to die?"  
"Sorry Nall...I don't have the will to live..." she said quietly, "you can have my plushie doll of you in your kitty form...I made it a little after we saved Luna. And take all of me and Kyle's money and save it. You'll probably need it..."  
Jessica closed her eyes as I took her hand. I began crying again. I've cried so many times in the past three years, it was a shame. I'm surprised I wasn't dehydrated by now. I felt her muscles relax and she was gone.  
"No! Jessica! What about me? I'll be alone!"  
It was in early afternoon so I couldn't see her star. After her funeral, I packed up and moved back in with Alex and Luna.  
  
Now that you've read. Review. Don't forget, if you don't have something nice or constructive to say, don't say anything at all. 'Kay? 


	5. Promises

Memories  
By: BlackLiGurl  
Lunar: Silver Star Story  
  
Note: This is probably the saddest chapter I wrote. Sorry if it's kinda short. I noticed that Alex didn't talk much but in the following chapter, he'll talk a little more. I just finished playing Lunar: SSSC a while ago. Nall was such a cute girly-soundin' little boy. To think he grew up to be the Nall we all know and love now...anyway, go ahead and read, I'ma shut up now.  
  
Chapter 5: Promises  
  
A year after Kyle and Jessica died, I was more paranoid than ever. I did everything that Luna or Alex asked me to do and more. I watched over them day and night, missing sleep myself. I was surprised they lived so long, longer than their children actually. But, I could tell they were worried about me too. I was making myself sick from worry and they feared that when they died, I would try to commit suicide. Alex and Luna had already told me what they wanted me to keep to remember them personally; Luna's scarf and Alex's orcarina and Althena's sword. That night, we went to the Goddess Tower, which Luna somehow found, because she said there was something she had to do. We watched Luna as she stood at the top and looked up at the Blue Star.  
"So, why are we here?" I asked.  
"You see Nall...Long after me and Alex are gone, there will be a girl named Lucia. She's the princess of the Blue Star and she will be searching for me...but of course, I won't be around."  
I nodded. She turned to me and Alex and smiled.  
"And right now, I want you to help me record a message. Show this message to Lucia when the time is right. Okay?"  
I nodded again and went over to the magical projection machine. I waved my hand and it began recording.  
"It's recording."  
Luna began to speak to this "Lucia" girl about how the power of the human heart was the key to destroying some evil guy named "Zophar" and how she decided to stay a human as Luna because she was in love with Alex. I watched and listened to her. When she was done, I waved my arm again to stop the recording. She sighed and looked at Alex, who nodded.  
"This is where we want to die, Nall," Alex said.  
"What?"  
"Tonight, we're dying here," Luna repeated, "so I want you to leave us, okay?"  
"Wha?"  
"Oh yes, give this to Hiro after they have defeated Zophar. I want him to teach Lucia about human emotions since I will never get the chance."  
She handed me a letter and sat by the recording. Alex followed suit and sat beside her. I walked over to them, still confused.  
"Luna..."  
"Yes?"  
My eyes started to burn with tears. I sighed and sat infront of them, Indian-style.  
"I'm staying here until I see you both go..." I said, "I've been with you all of your lives and I'm not about to leave now."  
I stared at them for a while and they stared back. Finally, Alex began to talk.  
"Remember when you threw that pie at Ramus?" he asked me.  
I laughed softly. We were at a fair when I decided I wanted to throw a lemon marang pie at Ramus, just to see what he would do. Luna giggled as well.  
"Yeah, I remember that. Then all he did was eat it off his face," Luna chuckled.  
"Remember when Luna was pregnant with Dyan?"  
"Yes! That was a horrible nine months! You kept screaming at us for no reason," Alex said, "and then you kept wanting us to make you some Pickled Slime! What was up with that?"  
We continued to scroll down memory lane until late at night, when we had all fell asleep. I had a dream that Nash, Mia, Jessica, and Kyle wasn't dead and they were all the age when me, Luna, and Alex first met them. We were standing on a floating rock in a white world and, for some reason, Alex and Luna weren't there.  
"Hey! Everyone's back! It was all just a bad dream...Wait, why are we all floating here?"  
"Sorry to burst your bubble buddy, but this is the dream!" Kyle said, "sorta...Actually, this is your subconscious."  
"Yeah, we came from the Blue Star to your mind to tell you not to be sad," Jessica said hugging me.  
"Nall, we will always be watching over you and always be with you," Mia said sweetly.  
"So don't do something stupid like kill yourself!" Nash yelled, "I know how you country people are!"  
I looked at them surprised. Suddenly, I collasped on the ground, balled up into a fetal position and starting sobbing. Mia kneeled down to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.  
"I don't wanna be alone! I want to come to the Blue Star with you!" I cried.  
"You can't. If you do, you would have to..."  
"Don't give him any ideas Mia..." Nash mumbled.  
"Promise us you'll live your life to the fullest!" Jessica said, "because we all love you and if we see you at the Blue Star, I'm going to hurt you so bad!!"  
"And don't forget to go to a strip joint!"  
"Now wake up so you can say goodbye to Alex and Luna. And don't you dare think I hate you!" Nash yelled, "because you're my friend, and I love my friends. Now get!"  
He smiled and hit me on the nose with his index and middle finger. When I woke up, I sat up quickly and grabbed my nose. It was still dark out.  
"Ow.." I said rubbing it, "that actually hurt..."  
I looked over at Luna and Alex, who were propped up on the stand of the recording machine beside each other, holding each others hands. There was a gentle smile on both of their faces. I slowly crawled over to them and woke them up. They looked at me weakly and smiled.  
"Goodbye Nall. We'll never forget you," Alex said, "thanks for always being there for me."  
"Alex...Luna...I promise I'll try to live my life without you all with me..."  
"That's wonderful..."  
"And Luna, can you tell me something?"  
"What's that?"  
"Will I be alone forever? Will I be the only Dragon in this world for all eternity? Will I ever find love like you all did?"  
She didn't answer. I didn't know if it was because she was too weak to speak or because she didn't want to give me bad news. They closed their eyes at the same time, so I hugged them both as they left this world. In the sky, I saw two shooting stars, twirling around each other as they flew to the Blue Star. I smiled at the beautiful sight as tears fell from my face to Alex and Luna's bodies. I gazed down at my two best friends, fragile things in my arms, and took Luna's scarf and Alex's sword and orcarina, just like they wanted me to. I silently left them since I knew that was obviously where they wanted their final resting place to be. Although I promised I'd live my life to the fullest, I couldn't help but want to go kill myself, right then and there. As I flew through the skies, memories of times long ago played back in my head. When I first met Alex. When Alex's parents brought Luna home. When Luna beat up the bullies that were picking on Ramus. When we went to the White Dragon Cave and I met my father. When we started our very first adventure. When we met Nash, Mia, Jessica, and Kyle. When we defeated Ghaleon and rescued Luna. When everyone had their children. So many great memories. I stopped at a river by Burg and looked in at my reflection.  
"I'm all alone now...cursed...to live forever..."  
Suddenly, I saw Luna's reflection and heard her voice. Either that or I was in denial.  
"Nall...please don't be sad..."  
"Luna?"  
"Remember, you promised that you would live your life to the fullest...I know why you're at this river..."  
I shook my head as I saw Luna's reflection put her hand on my giant paw. When I looked it, no one was there.  
"Oh really? And what was that?" I said sadly, looking back at the reflection.  
"You were going to try to drown yourself, weren't you?"  
I sighed and turned into my human form. Luna's reflection hugged me as I teared up.  
"I can't live without you all..."  
"But Nall. You only lived without me and Alex for a few hours. You also promised me that you would help Lucia. How are you supposed to do that if you're dead. Not to mention, there's a Red Dragon who will need your guidance." she said, winking at me.  
"Hmph...fine..."  
Luna's reflection smiled and kissed me on my forehead, before disappearing. I stood up and walked to Burg. I went in out old house and to my box of things. I picked up Kyle's sword and removed it from it's bandage sheath. I took Alex's sword, replaced Kyle's sword with Alex's, and wrapped Luna's scarf around the handle. I slung the sword over my back and picked up Mia's book of spells. I read a spell to bless the sword with the power of my friends' spirits to slay any monster that dared to attack me and a spell to make the plushie doll extra lucky so it can be my lucky charm. I put it in my pocket. I looked at Nash's wand and put it in a pocket under the black trench coat I was wearing, just incase I needed to use quick magic.  
"I don't know where to go..." I mumbled as I picked up the box.  
I looked around the house and spotted the White Dragon Wings. I grabbed them and put them in the box. Quickly, I walked out of the house. It brought back too many memories of good times. With a heavy heart, I left Burg, never to return again.  
  
Note: I've written two stories about Nall. I wouldn't mind reading some myself you know. I can't do all the work! Someone else write some stories I can enjoy! Go ahead! I'll encourage you all the way! Review. 


	6. The Dragon Kids

Memories  
By: BlackLiGurl  
Lunar: Silver Star Story  
  
Note: *In a British accent* This chapter will cheer ya up abit chap! Unless...you never wanted this story to end. Just to let you know, whenever I write a story about Nall, I will be using this story as a reference to his past. So, MEEYAH! Read on my wonderful readers!  
  
Chapter 6: The Dragon Kids  
  
For about 100 years, I wandered aimlessly around Lunar in my dragon form. I had no reason to be in my human form. I saw many beautiful landscapes, but it wasn't the same without Alex. I kept my box in my hands the whole time. However, the box was tearing and I needed somewhere to put it, not to mention, somewhere to live. My feathers was ragged from the elements I constantly flew in. I don't remember when Ramus died. I couldn't stand to think about it though. After Alex and Luna died, I couldn't stand to watch another friend die. One day during the winter, while I was flying, I spotted Taben's Grindery. I decided to perch there. My wings were tired from the snow that laid on them. For the first time in 100 years, I turned into my human form. I went inside and looked around. I decided to stay here, even though it was a rusty junk heap. But, I didn't think it deserve the name Taben's "Grindery" since it doesn't grind things. So I asked what the people of Vane called it and they said "Taben's Peak". Only I knew it's true name and what it's true purpose once was. I bought some furniture and went back to fix it up a bit. I made myself a room at the very top floor and put my pictures in frames on the dressers I bought. But, there were so many other rooms, I didn't know what to do with them. That was until one day that spring, while I was flying around to get my mind off of life, I spotted something being attacked by several Mutant Flies. When I swooped down to see what it was, I saw that it was a little girl. She looked about 10 and had long green hair, furry elf ears, and a horn on her forehead. That was a dead give away that she was a beastperson. So, I landed and shot a beam of light at the flies, destroying them immediately. I picked the girl up gently with my mouth, making sure I didn't bite her, and flew back to Taben's Peak. I put her on a bed in my room and turned into my human form so I wouldn't frighten her. I was fixing her some fish when she woke up.  
"Where am I?" she mumbled.  
I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled. She whimpered and recoiled as I walked over to her.  
"Hello," I said sweetly, "you don't have to be afraid."  
She watched me suspiciously as I sat the fish infront of her.  
"My name's Nall, what's yours?"  
"Madaline..." she said quietly, staring at the fish.  
"Are you okay? Why were those monsters attacking you?"  
Madaline shrugged but then, she blinked and looked at me surprised.  
"You saved me?"  
"Yep! Where are your parents? I'll take you home," I said cheerfully.  
I haven't spoken to a person for a while now. I was happy to be speaking to the girl named Madaline, whether she was happy to be speaking to me or not.  
"I...don't have any parents...or a home..." she said, "I've been lively by myself for 3 years now."  
I blinked and looked at the girl as she sadly took a bite of food. I sighed sadly, knowing exactly how she felt.  
"I know how you feel."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah...so you know what, you can stay here with me!"  
Madaline's eyes lit up with a cheerful light, like I haven't seen since Alex and Luna were young. It made me happy to know that I made someone else happy.  
"Really! You'll let me stay with you! I promise I won't be much trouble!"  
I laughed. I hadn't laughed or smiled in awhile without getting sad again.  
"Don't worry 'bout it! I like trouble!"  
Madaline giggled and gave me a hug. A hug was something I haven't felt for hundreds of years.  
"You can be like my little sister. I'll always protect you."  
"Thanks...Can I call you big brother?"  
"Sure! Now you should finish eating. Fish is the best cure for everything!"  
So, I took her shopping for decorations and furniture for her room, which was right beside mine. The Grindery can be a scary place at night. Then we brought furniture for the room we were going to use for the kitchen and dining room. As the years went by, while I was flying, keeping lookout instead of trying to keep my mind off of the death of my friends, one out of ten times I found another little orphaned kid. By the time Madaline was 13, Taben's Peak became like an orphanage and we had about 15 kids with us. I considered them my little brothers and sisters whether they thought of me as their big brother or not. Some thought of me as their father, some girls wanted me to marry them when they got older, some saw me as their guardian angel, and others saw me as a master swordsman. Most of the time, I was their big brother though because I let them do whatever they wanted. Also, I didn't turn into a dragon unless I was going flying so I didn't scare the kids. But, one day, Taben's Peak was attacked by all of these monsters. I guess they were the descendants of the ones that used to live her when this was Taben's Grindery and they wanted the territory back. They were about to hurt the kids so I did what I had to do. I turned into a dragon.  
"Don't you touch these kids!!" I roared.  
I unleashed a massive blast of energy on the monsters, destroying them all in one blast. I changed back and looked at the kids. They were staring at me. I coughed.  
"Okay...I'm a dragon...but that doesn't mean I'm dangerous! Okay?"  
They remained quiet, their mouths still open in surprise. I sighed.  
'Great, now they're gonna be afraid of me.' I thought.  
"That is SO cool!!" Paul said.  
Everyone began to crowd around me, asking me questions. I let out a breath of relief and started answering them. I told them about how I was the dragon that helped Dragonmaster Alex, Kyle of Nanza, Althena's priestess-in-training Jessica, Mia Leader of Vane, and Junior Premier Nash save Althena from the corrupted and confused Magic Emperor Ghaleon and how they were my bestest friends. I told them about how I've been alive for hundreds of years and that just sprung up more questions. It was fun. They suggested that they called themselves the Dragon Kids since I was a dragon and the one that found them. I had to tell them to keep my dragon form a secret from any new members so it could be something special that the original ten members and I could have. I missed the vivacious energy of children around me and it felt good to be with them. With the kids, I planted trees all around the outside of Taben's Peak so it looked more like a tree house than an evil castle. We played around, planted booby-traps at the bottom of our home so we didn't get any unwanted visitors, mugged passerbyers, and spied on the people of Vane and Meribia. But, when they had gotten old enough to leave, I had to let them go. The first one to go, was Madaline. She was 20 years old, and started to look older than me. So I brought her into my room to talk to her.  
"Listen Madaline...you have to go," I said.  
"What? Why Big Bro?"  
"You have to go live your life. But don't worry! You can visit us any time and if anything should happen to you, I'll gladly take care of your children."  
She nodded and turned to leave. But then, she ran over to me and kissed me on my cheek.  
"Thank you for everything...Nall."  
She blushed as she looked at me for a while, then slowly made her way out. I scratched my head, bewildered, and just watched her leave. I sighed and smiled. It was easier to watch someone walk out, knowing they are going to live a happy life than it was to watch someone die, I can tell you that right now! Everyday, for hundreds of years, I patrolled the world of Lunar, looking for orphaned little boys and girls so I could help them not be lonely like I was. I've watched all of the Dragon Kids grow up, leave, and bring in their children when they wanted me to watch them or when something was about to happen to them. Over the years, I became more and more playful and mischievous like I used to be. At first, I was burying my emotions with happiness and a smile 'cause I had people to worry about me. Infront of the kids, I was a joyful, rougish boy that happily took them on adventures, raiding the neighboring towns (especially Meribia, it had more things to take), and scaring people. But when I was alone, I was a deeply depressed and jaded old man, trying to remember the days when I was truely young. However, the longer I hung with the Dragon Kids, the more didn't miss Alex, Luna, Ramus, Kyle, Jessica, Nash, and Mia as much as I used to. I gave a lot of my pictures away to the children when they left, especially when they had admired one of them like Alex or Luna. Of course, I kept some of them, but they got buried away and I couldn't find them. But then again, I didn't really need them anymore because if I was trying to forget them, I couldn't possibly have the pictures everywhere. Soon, I completely forgot about them and my life was completely dedicated to the Dragon Kids.  
  
To Be Continued in "Thoughts"...  
  
Note: Yes...this was Nall's memories...the sequel to it, "Thoughts" will be his thoughts during Lunar 2: Eternal Blue. 'Kay? Now, I would like to give a special thanks to all of my reviewers (except that Lucky Stripe...) for sticking with my story. Now you witness the first story I have ever finished! Thank You So VERY MUCH!! *bows* 


End file.
